Paranoia of the Slaughter
by eredicatrinity
Summary: One girls quest to kill literlaly everything.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: This is my first fanfiction ive wroten, i hope you like it, plaese dont flame it, this first chapter is going to introduce my character to you, the next chapter i'm going to start da story

 **Paranoia of the Slaughter**

Chapter 1 - Me

Hello my name is Eredica Paranoia Stella Von Trinity, I have long midnight dark black hair with blood red highlights highlighted with real blood! i have crimson blood moon red eyes that are glowing always. My typical out fit is a cute torn black chemical romance tee with some blood splater on it, on my hands (besides my many self induced cuts) is my fish net fingerless gloves (black ov corse) stained with blood of my cuts, with black nail Polish with red pentagrams on them (painted wih blood) with black skulls within the pentagram too with small red pentagrams in the skulls eyes (painted with blood).

On my neck is a black studded choker with each stud stained with reaal blood, I also have inverted cross earrings with small amounts of blood on them, I have black lip stick white foundation, ALOT of black eye liner. I'm going to wear a cute blakc skirt pattered with a cute obituary (with all my victums names on it!) and the end of the skirt is dipped in blood. I have black fish net leeggings and black nee length high heel studded combat boots that go up to my nees, my boots are covered in blood of my enemies.

I'm also wearing a neakless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Paranoia of the Slaughter**

Chapter 2 - The Bloodshed Beguns

I wook up in a bed of flowers and I was like so confused, "EW I HATE FLOWERS!" i said instinctivly, i started to genocide the flowers then a flower said "OW!"

"HEY PUNK WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FELLOW FLOWERKIN!?" The anoying flower said.

"I'm going to kill eveyone I said with an evil grin with blood dripping from my face."

"Hey I have a better idea lets be friends so we can kill everyone together!"

"OMG YOUR A GOTH?" I said.

"Yeah this world is worthless and boring the only joy i have is listening to Paramore and killing random babies."

"cool, i can respect that."

"Great, il get my meet cleaver so we can start the slaughter il meat you at snowedin bye."

The flower dissapered into the blood soaked ground but suddenly there was footsteps that came from behind me.

"oh my goodness child what has behappen upon you?"

I looked around and saw this fat sheep lady wearing a purple tent poncho.

"SHUT UP, YOURE NOT MY MAMA!" i said

"Child, thou are clearly injurred, I shall health you."

"NO"

"I cannot taketh that answer, Im sorry child but thoust is for your oun good."

I was pierced with a tranqulizer and eveything was going dark...


	3. Chapter 3

**Paranoia of the Slaughter**

Chapter 3 - THE UGLY GOAT OUTHOUSE

I wake up instinctivly knowing I was asleep and their was killing to be done.

I was in a ugly room in a ugly house filled with dumb baby toys for infants.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" - I said

"Ohheth, you are thou awake!" somebody said.

A fat ugly obese dumptruck-like fat ball waddled into my room yelling me.

"Oh child you need to take a shower so youre the blood will be washs, i don't want you to get sick."

"UGH, I cant take this critisim this earlie in the morning, I HATE THE MORRNINGS"

"You have to do it."

I stormed to the shower and took it, I was dptressed as all the blood washed away."

After I got out I had to reapply my makeup, first of all I got a cute blakc compact mini skirt with a cute satan pattern on it, alos I got a cute short black tanktop that showed my bellybutton, on my bellybutton was a pin that said " _Do not assume that he who seeks to comfort you now, lives untroubled among the simple and quiet words that sometimes do you good. His life may also have much sadness and difficulty, that remains far beyond yours. Were it otherwise, he would never have been able to find these words_. ".

I got out my cute custom bag that had a photo of a burning orphanige on it and had barbed wire instead of a handle. I took out of the bag my red lipstick and applyed it to my lips then a took some black lip stick and made a black pentagram on my lips. I

I applyed my white foundation and my black eyeliner. I took the dust of teh mosters I killed on the way and used it as eyeshadow. I poot on my red pentagram earrings and dipped them into blood.

I put on my theigh length combat high heel boots witch lukely still had blood on them, then I put on my fishnet leggings.

Anyways I got nailpolish and painted my nails and toe nails, I took out neon green and painted a small line on the edge of my middle finger nail, this stripe sybolised my induviduality and show how I unlike everyone else in the world I did NOT care or follow what other people say or do. The grren line shows that I am a reble and trooper for myself angenist the socity that tells people that their opinions and fellings are wrong. I am a rebel, I fight againts the common and the everyday, I will show boldly and proudly that I don not care what you think, I WILL do what i want, I WILL think how I want, I WILL not CONFORM!

After that I left the bathroom.


End file.
